


Love In The Sack

by KuroBakura



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Star-Lord were out having drinks. Being drunk, both decided to make a bet to see if Tony can get laid. Well, what Tony thought was going to be a one night stand turns out to be more. In fact...he feels like he will win something in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony and The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fan art that I saw. I do not take credit for the picture.

Tony Stark and Peter “Star-Lord” Quill were sitting a table in a local bar, having a couple of drinks. They were having a “man's night” out. About 45 minutes (and about 2-3 drinks) later, both of them decided to make this night a little more...interesting. Not to mention, both of them were starting to become drunk. A few minutes, Peter began laughing at out loud.

“Yeah right, dude!” Peter said.

“No, really, I can do it.” Tony replied back.

“Dude, that's impossible.” Peter said back.

“Sure I can!' Tony said, then burped.

“Dude, are you sure you can any one here?” Peter asked.

“Hell yes!” Tony said.

“...Even the dudes?” Peter asked.

“Sure! It doesn't matter to me what's in their pants.” Tony said.

“Tony...you better not be bullshitting me.” Peter told him.

“I'm really serious, dude!” Tony replied.

“You're sure you can have ANY one you want?” Peter asked, making sure.

“Fuck yeah!” Tony exclaimed.

“How do I know you're being serious?” Peter asked Tony.

“Peter...if you think I'm not being serious, test me then. If I fail, I'll wear a dress for week. And each dress will be different.” Tony told him.

“And I get to pick them out, no matter the style. With heels. If you win...I'll wear the dresses, heels and makeup for a week.” Peter said. Tony hesitated for several seconds but then agreed to the arrangement. Peter looked around and saw a man bent over the table that was across from them. He was wearing a black and green outfit and boots. The pants were tight, showing how curvy and thick his ass was. Hair was black and a little bit over a medium length and spiked at the tips. Peter grinned at the thought and then turned to Tony, who was taking another shot of Whiskey.

“Hey, Tony.” Peter said. Tony turned to Peter and saw that he was pointing to the table across from him.

“Try it with him, then.” Peter said. Tony looked at the guy. He realized who it was but he was not going to tell Peter that.

“He does have a nice ass.” Tony thought. He looked at Peter and gave a thumbs up.

“Wish me luck!” Tony said. Before he got up, he quickly drank what was left in his glass and got off the stool he was sitting on. Tony walked over to the table. When he arrived, he tapped the guy on the back. The guy turned around and looked at Tony, who was trying to hide his nervousness.

“Hi...umm...may I see next to you?” Tony asked.

“Uh...sure.” the guy answered back.

“Thanks.” Tony replied. He looked over at his friend and gave him a thumbs up. Tony, then pulled out the stool and sat next to next the guy.

“I hope I'm not being a pest but I have a question for you.” Tony asked the guy. The guy looked at Tony.

“And you question?” he asked Tony.

“What's your name? I have never seen you around here before.” Tony asked. The guy sat on the stool next to him and looked at Tony, who was blushing and sweating bullets.

“My name is Loki. What about you, good-looking?” he replied.

“Uhh...my name is Tony.” He told Loki.

“Hmm, nice name.” Loki told him.

“Thank you. Your name is nice as well.” Tony told him.

“Thank you and you are welcome.” Loki said, smiling. Loki over heard this guy and the other guy he was with talking. Even though, Loki knew it wasn't good idea to play along but...this Tony guy was sexy as hell. Plus, he's an adult and can make decisions about what he wants and he wants...is Tony.

“I seriously want this guy in my bed. I'm going to do what it takes to make that happen.” Loki said.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Tony suddenly piped up.

“Uh, sure. Thank you.” Loki said. Tony asked for the bartender. He walked over while hand-drying a glass cup.

“Yes?” The bartender asked.

“This gorgeous man right next to me would like a drink.” Tony said. Loki blushed a light pink.

“HE JUST CALLED ME GORGEOUS!!” Loki shouted in his head.

“Sir? What would you like to drink?” the bartender asked. Loki snapped out of his thought and cleared his throat.

“Uh, any mixed drink with strawberries in it,.” Loki said.

“Coming right up and for you?” the bartender said, speaking to Tony now.

“Rum and coke, please.” Tony replied. Bartender nodded and left to go mix the drink, Tony looked at Loki leaned in closer.

“So, I have never seen you here before.” Tony said.

“Oh? I come here every other Friday night.” Loki told him.

“Really?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Sir. I'm always hidden but this time...I felt like being more “out” and having fun in the public eye.” Loki explained.

“Ah. Well, it's a nice place.” Tony said. Bartender came back with their drinks. After he left again, the two continued their conversation.

“I agree. This place is fun...if you're not the shy type.” Loki said.

“Also, to get a drink or two.” Tony replied.

"Or...get laid?” Loki said. Tony spit out his drink to the side of him and looked at Loki. His eyes widen and he was in shock.

“Um, excuse me?!” Tony questioned. Loki leaned in close and looked at Tony straight in his eyes.

“Look, I know what your intentions are. I heard you and that guy in the red jacket you're with, talking.” Loki told him. Tony started to feel like either this guy was going to do something to him....no matter the outcome...he knew it was going to hurt.

“You did?” Tony asked. Loki shook his head. Tony turned around and laid his head on the table.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trick or play you. I feel stupid.” Tony said. Loki put his right hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony looked up at Loki smiling.

“Huh?” Tony said.

“Do not feel that way. Not gonna lie, you are very sexy.” Loki told him. Tony sat up and blushed.

“You're not going to punch me?” Tony asked, confused and relieved at the same time.

"Nope. In fact..come closer.” Loki said. Tony leaned in and Loki put his head near one of Tony's ears.

“If you really want to have sex with me, lets go back to my place.” Loki whispered. He looked at Tony and blushed.

“Seriously?!” Tony asked.

“Yes. In fact...you want to go now? I do not live far from here. And yes, I am in to men.” Loki replied.

“Uh, sure! Let me go let my friend know and pay for the drinks.” Tony asked getting up.

“It's okay, Tony. I got it.” Loki said, getting out his wallet. Tony thanked Loki and went to let Peter know he was leaving. Tony saw that Peter was not there.

“Hmm, did he is in the bathroom?” Tony thought to himself. Tony saw the bartender at that table.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked him. The bartender looked at him.

“Yes?” he asked Tony.

“Did you see a guy with brownish blond hair in red jacket sitting here?” Tony asked.

“Are you Tony Stark?” the bartender asked.

“Yes?” Tony replied.

“Ah, yes! That guy you were describing actually told me to give you this note.” The bartender said, holding up a piece of paper with Tony's name written on it.

“Uh, thanks.” Tony said. The bartender nodded his head and Tony took this note. He opened it up and read it.

 

It said:

**Tony,**

**I had to leave unexpectedly. Sorry about this. See you tomorrow, dude!**

**-Peter Q.**

**PS: CALL me and tell me if you got some tail. Also...you owe me 20 bucks for the drinks.**

 

Tony put the paper in his pocket and looked over at Loki, who was waiting for him. Tony walked back over. When he got over to Loki, they looked at each other.

“So, did you find your friend?” Loki asked, curious.

“Nah. He left a note with the bartender. He had to go.” Tony told him.

“Ah. Sorry, I didn't mean to take up that much of your time.” Loki said.

“It's fine.” Tony said. He held out his hand.

“Shall we?” Tony asked. Loki nodded and held his hand and they walked out of the bar. As they headed to Loki's place, Tony started to feel weird about this. Loki saw this and stopped.

“Loki?” Tony asked.

“You know, you do have to do this because I want to or you have a bet.” Loki said. Tony held Loki's hand tighter.

“Actually, Loki...I really like you.” Tony admitted. Loki looked up and blushed.

“Huh?” Loki asked him. Tony cleared his throat and looked at him.

“To me, it's not even about the bet any more. I also lied to you. Actually, I have seen you before...around the city. When Peter pointed you out, I recognized you right away but didn't want to say any thing. You are kind, sweet, smart....and yes, you are very sexy, to me. If you do not want to do this either...then...that's fine as well. I'm willing to do the losing end of the bet.” Tony said. Loki suddenly kissed Tony. At first, Tony was taken by surprised but then embraced the kiss. They both were drunk but not fucked up/inebriated. When they stopped Loki leaned closer to one of Tony's ears and said.

“If you still want to...I'm ready.” Loki said. Tony looked at him.

“You sure about this, Loki?” Tony asked. Loki nodded and smiled. They held hands and quickly walked to Loki's place.

 

 


	2. Love Over Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is now with Loki and about to fulfill the bet...or....lose.

When they arrived at Loki's place, Loki took out his house key and unlocked the door. Loki went in first and then Tony followed him in. Loki put his keys up on a hook that was on the wall and locked the door. He then walked over back to Tony and began to kiss him. Tony put his hand down the back of Loki's pants and groped one of his ass cheeks. Loki let out a soft moan and he tongue kissed Tony. Suddenly, Tony stopped in the middle of the passionate kiss.

“Tony?” Loki asked, confused.

“Um....do you think we could go into a different room, please?” Tony asked.

“Of course.” Loki said. He held out his hand.

“Follow me.” Loki said. Tony took his hand and they walked through the hallway and to Loki's bedroom. Though, Tony was still nervous, he was ready for this. As well as Loki. Loki stopped in front of his bedroom door and looked at Tony.

“You ready for this?” Loki asked, making sure.

“Yes.” Tony told him. Both of them smiled and Loki opened the door. He turned on the light and walked Tony in to the room.

“Nice room you hav-.” Tony tried to say but was cut off by Loki kissing him again. He let go and looked at Tony.

“Enough with the small talk, Tony. No matter the outcome, I will have that huge cock in my ass by the end of the night.” Loki told him as he grabbed bulge through his pants Loki grinned and Tony grinned right back at him. He let go of Tony, walked over to his bed and sat down. He leaned back a bit, Tony walked over and held Loki's cheek. Loki pat the left side of the bed and Tony sat down next to Loki. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed again. Tony gently laid them both down on the bed, still making out with Loki. Loki let out a small moan as Tony kissed his neck. He suddenly sat up without warning and took off his shirt. Loki threw it across the room and leaned down towards Tony.

“You want to take off your shirt?” Loki asked him. Tony nodded and Loki climbed off of him. Tony sat up and unbuttoned his shirt. He flung on the opposite side of where Loki threw his shirt..

“Is it okay if I take off my pants before we continue?” Tony asked.

“Go right ahead. …I might take mine off as well.” Loki answered. Loki and Tony took off their pants. Loki leaned back on the bed and spread his legs. His huge bulge was showing through his light, blue boxer-briefs.

“Wow. You're pretty huge.” Tony told him. Loki wiggled his ass and hips.

“You're pretty huge yourself, babe.” Loki said back to Tony. Tony patted his lap for Loki to sit on it. Loki crawled and sat on his lap. He kissed Loki once more on the lips and then kissed his neck.

“Mmm!” Loki moaned. Tony kissed all the way down his neck and stopped when reached his collarbone. He looked at Loki, who blushing and had his head turned to the right. Tony held Loki's left cheek.

“Loki? What's the matter?” Tony asked. Loki looked at Tony and took a breath.

“Am I too big?” Loki asked. Tony is shorter than Loki but Loki was talking about weight. Tony sat up, cupped Loki's face in his hands and looked Loki in the eyes.

“Does it really matter what I think? But...if you really want to know what I think...I find you sexy, no matter what. Because Loki, you make me happy. Yes, I know we just met but I can already feel a connection in my heart being around you.” Tony asked. Tony saw Loki smiling, then, he cupped Tony's head in his hands.

“I feel the exact same way, Tony. Otherwise, I wouldn't have wanted to do this. Plus, we are adults and no one can tells us how to run our lives. ….I love you, Tony.” Loki replied back after kissing him. They smiled at each other.

“...You ready to continue?” Tony asked.

“Even more than ever before.” Loki answered. Tony turned and laid Loki gently on the bed. He trailed his tongue down Loki's bare chest and made a circle around on of Loki's rosy, perky nipples. Loki's body felt like it was tingling and on fire at the same time.

“AH!” Loki suddenly moaned. His moans were a bit girly but it turned Tony on. Tony moved over to the other side of Loki's chest and sucked on Loki's other nipple. He was playing with the other one at the same time.

“OH GOD! TONY!” Loki shouted. He bit his bottom lip and Tony rubbed his nipple over and over a few time with his thumb. Loki could feel his cock getting harder from not only Tony's tongue playing with his body but also from Tony's facial hair tickling him as well. Suddenly, Loki's head leaned in to the pillow he was laying on as he felt Tony gently bite his nipple. He let out a whimper. Tony stopped and looked at Loki, who was now panting from the excitement. Tony sat up to catch his breath as well. As Tony was about to say something, he felt Loki's hand on his dick.

“WHOA! ...Loki!” Tony shouted as Loki rubbed Tony's shaft in an up and down motion through the boxers. Tony grunted as Loki cupped his balls and rubbed them. When Loki let go, he got off the bed.

“Come here and sit on the side.” Loki said, pointing down at the side of the bed. Tony moved over to where Loki was standing. Loki walked and knelt in front of Tony's bulge.

“Do I have permission to take your boxers off?”” Loki asked. Tony nodded and Loki slipped them off. When they were fully off of Tony, Tony spread his legs apart a bit more, exposing his erection to Loki.

“Ooh. Very nice. Not too big, not small, just perfect..for me.” Loki complimented Tony. Tony's penis is roughly around 8 inches, which is a pretty good size.

“I'm glad that you think so.” Tony said.

“Oh yes, my dear Tony. You are certainly well-endowed.” Loki said. Loki moved Tony's cock towards his mouth and began moving his tongue up, down and all over the length of it. Tony panted and grunted from the sensations that Loki was giving him. Suddenly, Tony let out a huge moan as Loki began to blow him, slowly. Tony already felt like he could cum. After a few times of going slowly, Loki without warning, he deep-throated Tony's dick.

“OOH, darling! You're really good at this. MHM!” Tony said. Loki began blowing again Tony but a bit faster now. Suddenly, Tony couldn't take it any more.

“Loki...I'm about to cum.” Tony said, worried. Loki (who heard him) continued to suck. Within 10 seconds, Tony leaned back on the bed and just let it happen.

“Loki...I...I..gonna cum! NGNH!” Tony said. As he came, Loki stopped and let Tony cum on his face and in his mouth. Tony panted when he finished. He looked at Loki and blushed. There was a lot of cum on his face.

“I'm so sorry! I did not mean to d-!” Tony was interrupted by Loki...giggling.

“It's fine. Actually, I like this. It's a huge turn-on for me.” Loki told him

“What? Cumming on you?” Tony asked.

“Well, yes. It gives me a rush.” Loki said.

“Loki...can I act you a question.” Tony said..

“Go ahead.” Loki said, as he grabbed a tissue to wipe the cum off his face.

“Have you actually done any thing like before? I'm not going to hold it against you or think you're a slut.” Tony asked. Loki hesitated a bit, he did not want to say it but yet, he really likes Tony and wanted to tell him the truth. Tony touched Loki's cheek.

“Sorry, Loki...forget I asked.” Tony said.

“No, you wanted to know the truth, so, I will tell you. No, this isn't my first, second...or even my 7th time. I have done this before.” Loki told him.

“Having sex?” Tony asked.

“Oh, no, I never have gone all the way. I meant blow-jobs....and...” Loki began to trail off.

“And?” Tony asked. Loki took a breath and began again.

“And..I did stripping for a while.” Loki told him. Tony was shocked but he knew Loki had a reason for this.

“Really?” Tony asked.

“Yep.” Loki answered back.

“I was 15 when I started. See, I was raised in a broken home. My brother left for college when I was 11. My Mother and Father divorced a few years before than and had joint custody of my brother and I. My brother was treated like a prince by my Dad. Me on the other hand...like a slave and a punching bag. Thor never knew because he had a social life and because of being torn apart mentally by my Father...I was hard to talk to people without feeling like a piece of shit. When Thor left for college, I lost it. I was always in my room, on the internet, reading a book or playing video games at my Mom's home. My Mother treated me and my brother like humans. She was amazing.” Loki told him, though, not finished.

“That must have been tough. By the way, why did you start stripping at such a young age? And your Mother “was” amazing?” Tony asked.

“Well, when I was 13, I came out to my parents. My Mother accepted me from the start. My Dad...told me that I was worthless and I will burn in hell. He began more abusive mentally and sexually. He even once thought I was gay because I refused to eat certain foods. As for for the stripping, after I couldn't take this bullshit any more...I ran away from home. I was homeless for a few months. I mean, I could have went to live with my Mother but I didn't want to make my Mother go through another custody battle. My Father is a sneaky and clever bastard. …I should have done that but I can not undo what I did or the past. One day, I saw a place was hiring male dancers. I thought it was for dancing like hip-hop or something....with clothes on,,well, technically, it was but not really. I look older than I really am. At the time, I looked 18 but I was 15. Any way, I needed money and I would do ANY type of job to earn it. So, I applied and got the job. Didn't last that long, though. It was only for like a year or two. As for my Mother, she still is but we haven't spoken in a while...been packing and stuff. Moving back and forth from where I lived before to well, this place. I plan to all her, though.” Loki explained. Loki suddenly began to cry.

“I'M SUCH A PIECE OF WORTHLESS, FUCKING SHIT! ...I do not even know why you like me.” Loki said. Tony hugged Loki, tight. Both of there cocks were now flaccid. Loki blushed and could not speak a word.

“Because of the person you are now, Loki. We all have our faults but we are only human. I have some faults as well. Plus, you were in a situation where no matter what you did or how hard to tried to make it better, your Father did not want to. To be honest, if I ever meet the son of bitch, I would beat his ass for hurting you. You or any child should go through that. And I do not like you...I love you.” Tony told him. Loki hugged him tighter and cried harder but he was now happy.

“I love you, too, Tony.” Loki said. Tony and Loki looked at each other and kissed. They looked down at their cocks and then looked back up.

“Well...um....sorry about that.” Loki said.

“Do not apologize. In fact, I'm actually fine with it. Sorry I didn't "have my huge cock” inside you." Tony told him.

“It's actually fine. But...that means you lot that bet with your friend.” Loki said, blushing.

“Actually, I accept defeat for this. Plus, actually, I won something better than a bet any way.” Tony said.

“What would that be?” Loki asked.

“An amazing boyfriend...if you would still like?” Tony answered. Loki nodded and smiled.

“Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend.” Loki told him. Tony felt very happy about this.

“By the way, would like to stay the night? It is late and I can take you home tomorrow afternoon or whenever.” Loki said.

“Sure, but..um...where would I sleep?” Tony said. Loki realized that he didn;t think of that before he answered. Then, he got an idea.

“Here. In my bed...with me.” Loki said. Tony hesitated a bit before answering.

"Tony?" Loki asked.

“Are you sure? I can sleep on th-!” Tony was silenced by Loki putting one of his index fingers on Tony's lips.

“Tony, of course I am or I would not have asked. Plus, we were going to have sex so either way, I'm fine with this.” Loki explained.

“True.” Tony said. About ten minutes later, they got ready for bed. Tony and Loki snuggled up together and Loki laid his head on Tony's chest.

“Tony? You do not mind if I take my underwear off...do you?” Loki asked.

“Nah. Go for it. We'll both just be naked under the covers.” Tony asked.

“Thanks.” Loki told him. Loki took of his underwear and dropped on the he's sleeping on and then got comfy again. They feel asleep, smiling.

 

 

 

 

**-The Next Day-**

Tony woke up and went to use the bathroom. He walked out and saw Loki still sleeping and snoring. 

“Aw. He's so adorable.” Tony thought. He walked over and kissed his Loki's forehead.

“I love you.” Tony softly whispered in to Loki's right ear. As he was getting dressed, his cell phone made a ringing sound. Tony grabbed and saw it was from Peter, asking him about last night. Tony replied back with these words.

“You got a lot of shopping to do & preview of everything before buy the outfits. NO DARK BROWN. I'll give you the 20 bucks tomorrow. ”

After Tony sent the message to Peter, Tony looked up for a second, looked back down and smiled.

“Well, at least, I did get some thing in the end of all this.” Tony thought. Tony looked over and Loki who was now waking up. Loki looked at Tony and smiled.

“The person who I want to be with for the rest of my life.” Tony thought again, walking over to Loki. They kissed each other good-morning and they hugged, smiling and feeling love in their hearts.

_**The End** _


End file.
